Mourir de vos mains m'eût été doux
by Shylock
Summary: OS courte, death fic. Durant une bataille Mangemorts vs Gentils, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent face à Drago ... Le contenu peut être interprété, suivant vos opinions sur les persos, comme de l'admiration d'1 perso pour un autre, ou 1 légère romance HPD


Je ne m'y connais pas trop en rating, j'ai mis M pour le sang ...enfin bon vous verrez ...

« Mourir de vos mains m'eût été doux ... »

La bataille faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, éclairant la nuit noire, donnant aux visages déjà marqués par la fatigue, la douleur et la haine, des airs de spectres. Les corps s'amoncelaient dans la plaine, entre les collines qui servaient de remparts aux deux camps.

Des sorciers de tous âges et de toutes origines étaient venus se battre aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre, refusant de les laisser combattre seuls pour leur destin à tous. Voldemort avait su rallier beaucoup de partisans, lui aussi, aussi les combattants se trouvaient en proportions relativement égales.

Mais le véritable combat, celui dont dépendrait en fin de compte l'issue de la guerre, se déroulait entre un nombre réduit de sorciers. Seuls Harry, Hermione, Mc Gonagall, Tonks et quelques Aurors se dressaient face à Voldemort et à ses plus dangereux Mangemorts. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient répartis dans divers autres groupes, épaulant et guidant les plus inexpérimentés qui avaient tenus à apporter tout de même leurs forces et leur courage ; Remus avait ainsi pris la tête d'un groupe d'élèves de 6ème et 7ème années.

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient à ce moment un peu à l'écart de leur groupe, essayant de débusquer le mage noir. Mais ce fut une silhouette pâle aux cheveux blonds qui leur fondit dessus par surprise, empoignant la jeune fille. Drago Malefoy tenait à présent Hermione fermement d'un bras, pointant avec l'autre sa baguette sur son visage à l'expression étonnée et rageuse.

« Malefoy ! Lâche-la tout de suite ! »

L'intéressé fit une grimace moqueuse.

« Comme si j'allais gentiment t'obéir ... quelle réaction stupide typique d'un Gryffondor, Potter ... Non, en fait je crois que je vais plutôt m'amuser avec cette chère miss Je-sais-tout de sang-de-bourbe, depuis le temps qu'on a des comptes à régler ... »

Furieux, Harry leva sa baguette en direction de Drago ; mais celui-ci raffermit aussitôt sa prise sur Hermione, sa baguette appuyée sur le cou fin.

« Lancé d'aussi près, un sortilège pourrait faire beaucoup de dégâts, Potter ... Je te conseille de ronger ton frein, si tu veux éviter que j'abîme vraiment ce joli cou.

Lâche-la, espèce de salaud ! Finissons-en tous les deux, c'est ce que tu veux non ! Alors tu la laisses partir !

Toujours aussi diplomate ... t'as vraiment pas changé, ç'en est consternant. Mais je suis d'accord, finissons-en, petit héros Potter. »

A ces mots, il rejeta brutalement Hermione qui, en tombant, heurta une pierre de la tête et ne se releva pas. Harry cria son nom et voulut se précipiter sur elle, mais un sort jeté par Drago le força à reculer pour se protéger. Il riposta, mais son attention était toujours dirigée vers son amie, et aucune de ses attaques ne fit mouche.

« Bah alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu ne sais même plus viser ? Bats-toi, bon sang ! »

Harry se redressa et l'attaqua de nouveau, plusieurs fois de suite, avec cette fois plus de précision, ce qui occupa Drago le temps qu'il coure aux côtés d'Hermione toujours étendue. Mais l'inquiétude, qui s'ajoutait au stress cumulé durant les combats précédents, lui fit encore baisser sa garde, et Drago réussit à le désarmer, envoyant valser sa baguette à quelques mètres de là.. Harry bondit pour la récupérer, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et se trouva assis sur le sol, à la merci de Drago. Un Drago qui, depuis six mois qu'il s'était enfui avec les Mangemorts, semblait avoir gagné en pouvoir et en maîtrise des sortilèges. Et qui semblait vouloir le pousser à bout,

« Décidément Potter, tu es trop faible ... Comment tu comptais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que tu n'es pas capable de protéger correctement tes amis ? A chaque fois, tu es là, et à chaque fois tu ne peux rien faire pour les sauver ... et le scénario se répète ... La Sang-de-bourbe, Black ... oh, et même pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, il paraît que tu étais là, bien planqué ?

Ne l'insulte pas, sale fouine ! »

Tremblant de rage, Harry se releva.

Encore, toujours des paroles ... Ramasse-plutôt ta baguette, ça sera nettement plus efficace pour les venger, si tu en es capable ! »

Il ne parlait plus avec sa morgue habituelle, mais les mots semblaient jaillir de lui avec hargne sans qu'il puisse les retenir, comme s'il voulait qu'Harry soit à bout et l'attaque. Mais tandis que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le faire à mains nues, Drago s'écroula, un flot de sang jaillissant de sa poitrine. Harry, stupéfait, tourna la tête pour voir Hermione se redresser, chancelante, baguette à la main. Il se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Je l'ai touché ? dit-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai pas pu viser, je vois tout trouble ...

C'est bon, Hermione, tu l'as eu ... »

Il regarda Drago étendu par terre, pas encore mort mais d'une pâleur extrême. Cette vision, il s'en étonna, ne lui procura aucun plaisir, et il s'en détourna vite, les entrailles serrées. Pourquoi se rappelait-il maintenant l'hésitation de Malefoy à tuer Dumbledore, sa peur de Voldemort ... la fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, désespéré... Etait-ce de la compassion que Harry éprouvait en voyant ce corps ? Non, il ne la méritait pas, Malefoy était un ennemi, il avait peur mais il avait quand même rejoint le camp de Voldemort.

« ... tu l'as eu. »

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner cahin-caha, Harry soutenant Hermione, lorsqu'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle appela, suppliante :

« Harry ... »

Durant les combats, il avait fini par se résigner à écouter sa raison, qui lui disait qu'il devait être aussi froid et impitoyable que ses ennemis pour les vaincre. Il savait qu'il le fallait, sans quoi il ne tiendrait pas.

Mais sa raison n'eut pas le temps de se faire entendre qu'Harry avait déjà senti son cœur se serrer, et fait asseoir Hermione pour se retourner vers celui qui l'appelait. L'adolescent aux cheveux pâles, qui l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois, et qui se mourait sur la terre froide.

Sa vue lui était difficilement supportable, mais Harry dut se forcer à approcher plus près de Drago, car ses paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures. Il s'agenouilla donc à ses côtés pour les entendre. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres rougies de sang de Drago.

« - Et voilà, j'ai craqué je t'ai appelé ... J'aurai même pas été foutu de finir dignement ...

Male .. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du garçon, Harry se reprit aussitôt sans même s'en rendre compte : Drago ...

Hey petit Potter ... Quand tu fais cette tête t'as l'air encore plus paumé que d'habit ... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement , toussant et crachant du sang. Harry le redressa par les épaules et installa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi Drago ... il n'était pas trop tard ...

Les grandes phrases nobles du Gryffondor, le retour ... Drago eut de nouveau un faible sourire triste. Il m'a laissé en vie, après mon échec ... Mais c'était plus ma vie, j'étais son esclave ... il m'a ordonner de tuer, d'autres personnes ... et je l'ai fait ... je l'ai fait, Harry ... j'ai tout fait ... »

« Cette Sang-de-bourbe m'aura gêné jusqu'au bout ... je voulais que tu le fasses, Harry ... »

Drago toussa encore, puis son regard se voila, brisant le lien qui rivait les yeux émeraude aux gris pâle. Harry ne pensait plus à rien, ne sentait plus rien d'autre que le vide dans ce corps qu'il serrait et le sel des larmes qui brûlaient ses joues.

Hello, chers lecteurs qui êtes miraculeusement arrivés jusqu'ici ! C'est ma première fic, je sais qu'elle n'est pas assez aboutie mais je vous la propose quand même. Comme dit dans le résumé, je travaille à une autre fin, plus heureuse (on aime les happy ends ou pas ... moi plutôt ).

Si un amateur/une amatrice de mangas shonen-aï yaoi a reconnu mon titre et est capable de citer le manga d'où je l'ai tiré ... juste une petite énigme, pour rire 

Merci d'avoir lu, quelque soit votre avis !


End file.
